The Cosplaying Journeys
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: When Furuichi wants to do something other then play video games and watch Oga beat up punks, They go cosplaying! Hope you guys don't mind that i didn't rewrite it all but if ya want. I can. Yaoi bxb OgaxFuruichi. I would like to say thank you to Aira and Fluffy! BTW THIS IS A CONTINUE OF "COSPLAYING CAN CHANGE LIVES" SO READ THAT ONE FIRST! R&R also some OC's in this story
1. The Strange Beginning

Hello! I'm so sorry that i haven't been updating and after reading some reviews I finally decided to finally update but here some crappy news... I have writers block anyways... Please enjoy this very short chapter and i would love love love love love love love (7 Loves wait 8!) it if you would give me small and BIG ideas! Oh yeah btw! I'm using my tablet that has a keyboard so i feel better typing now! :D and will try to add CAPS.

I don't own beelzebub or anything sadly...

{AKWARD LINE BREAK}

Oga and Furuichi looked behind them to see nothing but a large wall. 'where did the door go...?' the boys thought. Then they took a glance at the people around them. The people around them didn't seem to be affected by the fact that they were all stuck in this beautiful yet scary place, people walked around laughing and talking with smiles on their faces.

The fact that they didn't know where they were and how to get back frightened Furuichi that he started to tremble and he quickly went to hide behind Oga and he clutched on to Oga's back. to Oga he didn't mind the fact that Furuichi was hugging him, in fact he loved the warmth he was getting to his back.

Oga looked back at Furuichi and he was surprised at the sight he saw. Behind Furuichi was a... Tail? "What the hell...?" escaped Oga's lips. Oga turned his body but Furuichi adapted to the movement and started the hold on to Oga's chest. Oga took another looked at the tail and decided to grab it and when he did music came to his ear. "Nyaa~" Furuichi called out and he squirmed closer into wards Oga's chest.

Oga , being the sadist he is, started stoking the tail. And jolts of pleasure went through out of Furucih's body. "O-oga~ Nyaa~ pl-plea-please sto-op..." Furuichi pleaded tears threating to escape. Oga loved how Furuichi mewed by his touch, how he would be the only on to see, to touch Furuichi this way (or if someone tries they would have to be ready to be beat into a pulp,), "Sorry Furuichi, no can do, I am doing some reaserch at the moment..." Oga replied sounding in a deep thought.

After a few more strokes Furuichi couldn't handle it, he pushed himself out of Oga's grasp and took hold of his face, feeling how warm is was made him more embarrassed by the fact he could be seduced so easily. When Furuichi looked up at the wild dog that did that to him the other already had a gaze on him. Even without the smirk he thought would be on Oga , he still couldn't handle the stare so he let Oga have a nice view of his back.

In Oga's thoughts he was thinking how Furuichi could even move/feel the tail, yeah sure the tail was up in his *BLEEP* but would it move so swiftly like so? And while staring into to space he noticed that pretty sliver cat ears twitching at the sound around them. Okay now something is very wrong here.

Oga was now a bit pissed by how Furuichi was hiding from him, how he couldn't find out what was happening around them and where they were and when Oga walked up towards Furuichi's back he let his rage escape a bit.

*CHOMP*

There was a loud meow heard though out the small area they were in and hot tears streaming down a certain pretty kitty's face. "Ow Ow Ow Ow OW!1!" Furuichi yelped. Trying to tug his ears away from the jaws of the "Freaking Wild Dog" Furuichi thought. Now the tugging only made things worse in Furuichi's case because it made Oga even more rougher, Oga didn't like the fact that Furuichi, Oga's Lovely, Was trying to escape from him.

Finally Furuichi stoped fussing and just stayed calm, knowing Oga so well Furuichi just calmed down, but still the pain of his right ear was still making its self known, When Furuichi was silent only sniffles where heard from the small cat, He could hear Oga's low growl and felt his warm breath against his head. Furuich felt like crying again because knowing how Oga must be feeling , which is anger and maybe some sadness, is all because of him.

" Og- Ahem, *sigh* Oga?" Furuichi tried his best sounding like he wasn't crying and to sound worthy enough to be around Oga. Still feeling the sharp teeth and the hot breath, hearing the growl in Oga's throat, Furuichi just let him be until he felt more calm.

Oga Feeling calmer after a moment then let his grip on Furuichi's ear loosen and his growl gone. When he heard the soft breaths Furuichi was letting escape his lips and the sniffles gone, Oga let the ear go and watched Furuichi's movements. But nothing was made and he looked at the damaged ear and how the scarlet red and making its way to the snowy hair, Oga felt guilt and then took hold of the ear again but just giving it little nibbles when trying to clean off the blood. Oga heard the hitched breath of Furuichi's but now knowing (or maybe just a little bit ) of whats going on Oga but put all of his focus on the ear.

When he thought his work was complete Oga let the ear free and walked around to face Furuichi and held on to his shoulders and leaned down a bit to be face to face with the younger one. And when he saw the face he couldn't help but give a small smile,

On Furuichi's face was a smile and a small blush on each side of his cheeks and little tears in the cornors of his eyes. Oga came closer to the small cat's face and gave each eye a little lick and the taste of salt came over his tongue. When Oga backed away from the other's face he saw a puzzled face and then a big smile that could have been fit for a child.

Oga then stood up straight and scratched the back of his held looking sheepish and a small blush on his face. "I uhh... Sorry." Oga said ever so akwardly. Furuichi only nodded and then took in their surroundings.

" SO. After the reaserch you were doing," Furuichi gave a small glare at the other before continuing. "Did you come up with anything?"

Oga looked at the people walking around and then stated " Yeah of course, So listen here. I don't want to be wasting my breath." Furuichi then let the glare go and just looked at Oga and how serious he looked.

"Our cosplay, When he entered this place we became them. You are a cat and I'm a wolf and Beel is a little piggy." Then an little snort was heard and Furuichi looked at Oga's shoulder and looked down

and saw the bushy tail that was just standing tall just like a dogs when on garud.

And now Furuichi couldn't help but grab the bushy thing and wanna play with it. When Oga felt fingers wrap around his tail he looked around and saw Furuichi giggling and playing with his tail, Now if this was the right time Oga would have jumped the boy for being so cute but he knew in this time of the friend ship/ relationship thing wasn't the time and plus they had to find out what else this place had in store for them, so Oga let this go on for some time and then started walking.

Furuichi let out a little huff and called out to Oga for leaving him and not letting him have any fun when Oga did some stuff and things.

"So where are we going now?" Furuichi asked Oga " I'm not sure... But maybe ask some of the people here?" "sure we can do that." Furuichi smiled knowing how this could be so much fun and yet scary too but, Hell! YOLO! Furuichi looked around for some staff that work here since this is some what like a convention. Oga as well looking for some one that must have worked here. Both having no luck they just decided to take a seat on a green bench underneath a cheery tree.

Oga , Furuichi, and Beel looked around taking in the beautiful sight. There didn't look to be lots of people but enough to fill a village, and those people were all dressed up as different things, there were cheery blossom trees around and they had lanterns hung up on the tress, the lighting made everything look like a festival, and magical. There were stands people had up that would sell all sorts of stuff, but not allot to make the place crowded looking. The green benches were too here and there, the path people walked on looked like it was from an older village with some bricks going vertical around the others that would go horizontal

Furuichi saw a tall man with snowy hair such as his own with fox ears and he wore some sort of what looked to be traditional clothing and he held a small girl bridal style the girl had such beauty she had black hair and such pretty eyes and she wore what looked to be a school uniform. Furuichi smiled at the sight, Furuichi liked the thought of love and wanted to in it a few times.

Oga gazed out at the people walking along and saw a girl with mid back length hair the color black , she wore a maid outfit and she stood next to a guy that wore a school button up and black pants and he hair sun-kissed hair and skin. Oga watched the way they were fighting, it reminded him of a couple always bickering but then making it up with a kiss, after thinking that Oga looked in their direction and saw them hug, kiss, hold hands and then started to walk off. Oga thought about how weird it would be to get into a relation ship having to always put in effort, Oga didn't know if he was cut out to do that type of thing.

When Oga looked over at Furuichi playing with Beel, a small smile was shown on he face, Oga looked at Furuichi and then another thought came up in his head, maybe he didn't think he could be in a relation ship with some one else, but if it were Furuichi, he bet it could work out.

{AKWARD LINE BREAK}

Okay so i ended up writing alot and now i need to start on the next chapter which is right now! So maybe after you're done reading this one right now the next would be up in 10-25 minuets! Hope you enjoied and remember! Also ! The two couples i said were the "maid-sama" Anime and "Inoxboku SS" anime check them out they are me all the ideas you guys have BIG or small. Tell me if you want something smutty or IDONTKNOW. So yh... Buh bye

¤KumaKid¤


	2. I'll Protect You

Okay since my douch sister isn't getting off the internet i can't update so i'll start making the next chapter even tho i don't know what the hell to write so please enjoi this pile of shit i wrote.

I don't own nothing.

{AKWARD LINE BREAK}

After playing with Beel, Beel's stomach growled causing both boys to look over in his direction. Oga stood up and went over to a stand and reached into his pocket and he pointed at a few things in the stand and the person running the stand grabbed them and took the money that Oga gave him and Oga took the drinks and the packaged food given to him and walked back to Furuichi and Beel. Handing over the milk and bread to Furuichi , Furuichi took the milk and bread and held them up for Beel to choose over, the young baby pointed and coo-ed at the bread. Furuichi opened the package and tore a piece of bread and brung it to the baby's mouth. Kept the routine of feeding the baby like so and ate some of his own bread.

Oga always liked to watch Furuichi feed Beel because it made the sliveret more adorable and mother-like 'my own wife...' Oga thought and smirked at the idea. In some ways now ,Oga thought, they always acted like a couple bickering at times but always standing at the others side no matter what, and how even with out the body strength, Furuichi would always try to protect Oga, That thought always made him feel all warm and feel a bit silly, but he remembered the time where Furuichi said he would try his best to protect him no matter what.

_~ages: 12~_

_After giving Furuichi a small beating for being Furuichi. Oga started walking home, it wasn't that late but it was after school, and 2 guys from Oga's school walked up to him and they stopped, The boys were older then Oga about 2-3 years, But that didn't make Oga think other wise of beating them up._

_"So Oga, How ya doing?" The one boy with red hair asked smikring, Oga put on a smug face as if disgusted by the question. "Just fine until i was stopped by you freaks." Oga spat at them "Now if you don't mind i wanna go home." Steering out of the 2 boys way and about to start walking he was stopped by the same red-head kid. _

_"Not just yet Oga," Then gave Oga a punch to the gut and the air escaped out of Oga. Now Oga was pissed, Oga raised a fist about to punch the little troll, but then a blue haired boy punched him on the right side of his chest, causing Oga to fall on the not so comfy ground. _

_Just when Oga was about to stand up and give both a nice head knocking but was kicked in the gut again the air flew out of him. A few more kids got into the fight and the 2 boys from before just stood smirking and watched Oga get beat. The red head started talking to the blue haired boy on his right _

_"What is this? I thought you said this guy might have been one of the strongest 6th graders you ever heard of?" the blue haired boy with a melancholy look just looked over at Oga on the ground and gave a sigh "yes it would seem that i was mistaken, this guy is really nothing." "Well I guess we can go in a bit , you guys can keep on beating if ya guys want. I want to watch the brat get beat some more." the red haired boy said._

_Oga then stood up weakly and was about to bring a punch to some of the boys but it only came and hit him in the face, Oga knew now that this was gonna suck, how could he beat up 4 people who were older then him? Then he saw hold someone what looked like a ... Pipe?_

_'Shit.' _

_The guy holding the pipe had a smirk on his face and a black eye. "Do you remember me? You beat me up for teasing you little friend. Whats his name? Furuichi?" Oga then scrowled at the other and stood up staggering. "Yeah, and I'm glad I did beat you up!" Oga said. "Well i bet you're going to regret it now." The other raised his pipe and Oga then brought his arms up to protect his head._

_*SMACK* _

_Oga heard the pipe hit something but he didn't feel nothing, when he opened his eyes they widened, before him was Furuichi with what looked like a painful look on his face and the brusies he gave him not to long ago. When Furuichi opened his eyes he gave Oga a big grin. 'Whats up with this guy?' Oga thought. 'Why get hurt for him, Like yeah I knew he would still hang out with me if I gave him a few punches but I beat him up for no real reason and he took a hit from the back just for me' Oga was really confused._

_"H-hey Oga. Whats up?" Furuichi said."What-What the Hell!? Why are you here?!" Oga yelled at him, Furuichi gave him a puzzled look and started smiling again. "I'll tell you later, Now why don't you show these guys what an awesome fighter you are." Oga gave Furuichi one more glance and saw the blood trickling down his forehead and cracked his knuckles and started beat them, and he gave them a harder beating for hurting the sliveret._

_The Red-haired boy, and Blue stood in amazement for 2 reasons. 1. Oga was very strong, like for real. Maybe the same level as strong as them both. And 2 Was because of the sliver haired boy's action, He took a very powerful hit to the back of the head and could still stand, He protected Oga, but why? Why would the boy that looked ever so cute protect a thug like Oga. That is what kept them thinking._

_When Oga was finished his beating frenzy he turn towards where the two boy were standing but he didn't find them, "Did they run off...?" Oga said out loud, he then heard some mumbles and he turned to ward Furuichi sitting next to both the boys with an annoyed expression on his face but with a blush as well. The red-Haired boy had a smirk on his face and had a arm sung around Furuichi's shoulder, and lean into Furuichi's ear and whisper naughty or just sweet nothings to the younger boy. The blue haired boy was wrapping bandages around Furuichi's head and making sure the young one was feeling alright._

_After seeing such a sight, Oga walked over to the 3 of them and got hold of Furuichi and held him into his chest making sure he was alright before taking and arm up and pointing at the two boys and yelled at them " What the hell were you two doing to Furuichi!" The red haired boy just smirked and very smooth and husky voice said " Well Yuki here is such a cutie I just couldn't keep my hands off, Man I can't wait till Yuki is older because he is gonna be such a beauty." The red haired boy then licked his lips and gave Furuichi a wink. The blue haired boy put away his medical supplies and spoke out " Well I too, Have taken a Fancy to Takayuki, I believe he to will become very beautiful as well." _

_Oga glared holes into both of their heads for about 2 minuets. Finally he said " Too bad " and he stuck his tongue out and grabbed on to Furuichi's hand and dragged him all the way to Oga's house. And when they entered Oga asked his mom to call Furuichi's mom and tell them that he would be spending the night and before Furuichi could even protest and both boys went to Oga's room and Oga sat Furuichi on his bed and Oga sat criss-crossed. On the floor and stared at Furuichi._

_"Well?"_

_"'Well?' What?"_

_"You know what i mean! Stop acting dumb!"_

_Furuichi was very confused and Oga just kept his eyes boring into his. Finally Furuichi made and 'oooohh' face and hit his hand with his fist and put up his pointer finger "I get it now! Don't worry Oga! I didn't even like those guys, I like women remember?!" Furuichi gave a smile to Oga who only stared blankly at the sliveret. "No thats not what I mean! Arghh Thanks for reminding me though!" Oga yelled out in frustration and was pulling at his hair. 'But I'm glad he doesn't like them...' a voice in Oga's head said._

_"What I mean is when you took that pipe to the head for me... Why did you do that for? I mean I beat you up and I thought for sure that you wouldn't talk to me for about four days." Oga said with seriousness written on his face. Furuichi then gave Oga a blank expression and then said "Wow you're really Dumb..." Oga jumped up and yelled at the younger telling him to say that again and the younger pleading for mercy._

_"What I mean is that, thats what best friends do, I mean even if you hurt me no matter what I will stand beside you and if you ever need help or in trouble I will try my best to protect you. Because we're best friends. " Furuichi explained with a large smile on his face and Oga looked at him taking in all of the things he just said. Oga then stood up and sat next Furuichi and they sat there in some silence until Oga broke it with a question "Are... Um.. Does your head hurt?" Furuichi looked up at Oga and just smiled "Nah I'm fine."_

_Then later on that night while Furuichi was asleep, Oga placed a small and gentile kiss on Furuichi's forehead and went back to sleep._

Present time~

Oga Smirked at the thought, that was when he found out he liked Furuichi. When he looked over at Furuichi and he was having Beel drink his milk. 'Damn did he ever look so damn cute.' Oga thought when the Sliveret was now trying to burp the lil' pig baby. 'Those guys with the weird hair were right, he did become a beauty,' Oga thought. It was true sometimes Oga would have to chase off some of their school mates at school over the years and since Furuichi didn't have any older siblings, Oga was the only one really fit for the job, plus he didn't like it when people have their eyes on his stuff.

"what are you thinking about?" Furuichi asked Oga while holding the piglet in his arms. Beel let out a soft sigh and grabbed onto Furuichi's vest and made soft sighs and went to dream land. Oga smiled at how the baby could be so calm in Furuichi's arms.

"Just thinking of how good of a parent you would be"

"oh really now? How good of parent am I?"

"As good as a mother is."

"Are you implying that my role in parenthood would be a mother/women's role?"

"Well... Yeah I thought you would have guessed that when said you would be a good parent."

"Tch... So rude I am a man. I have a man's role!"

"You act nothing like a man, Aoi is more man then you"

Oga smirked when he heard Furuichi gasp and then held the baby out towards Oga.

"What?"

"You hold him, we'll see that I am just as good as you are."

"No I have the man's role you can hold him."

"Oga... Come on I'll prove you wrong."

Oga just couldn't say no to Furuichi at times.

"Argh... Fine but if we get zapped its on you."

Furuichi then handed Oga the sleeping child and after a few minuets Beel woke up and Oga held in his breath hoping not to get zapped and when Beel looked around for the snowy hair and couldn't catch the sight he began to cry and ended up zapping just Oga and when he fell off the bench Furuichi grabbed the baby and held him close, Beel then calmed down and began to rest and try to fall back into the dream land once more.

"Sorry Oga... I guess I have the Women's role... Sadly"

"Its all good just means you own me a solid." Oga said trying to get up on the bench once more.

"All right i'll make sure to remember that"

'YEAH YOU BETTER! THAT FREAKING HURT! You shall pay with your body!' Oga thought.

Oga then begin to laugh like he had lost his mind and Furuichi felt bad for the wolf, going through all of this and getting zapped must have made him go mad.

{AKWARD LINE BREAK}

OKAY SO IMMA LEAVE THE CAPS ON FOR NOW CUZ I LAZIY HOPE YOU ENJOI AND PLZ LEAVE BIG OR small STUFF AND THINGS TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG AND I REALLY WOULDNT MINE THE HELPS BUH BYE!

KumaKid¤


	3. Red head Fujoshi

Okay third thingy thing. But anyways i noticed that i suck, like really bad. But i'm still gonna write. And well remember to give out suggestions and other stuff and mistakes.

{AKWARD LINE BREAK}

When the little piggy was sound asleep once more, Oga and Furuichi began to walk looking around more for some one to tell them where the hell they are.

"I cant believe that there isn't any staff around." Furuichi said out of frustration. "Maybe they are cosplaying too?" Oga replied to his sliver haired friend. "Maybe..." Furuichi trailed off on his sentence.

"Lets just ask these people at the stand right over there" Oga pointed out at the this pink stand with a bunch of girls and some boys at the stand. "It looks crowded maybe a different one?" Furuichi suggested. "I don't want to waste time looking for another stand. Come on now lets go!" Oga grabbed onto Furuichi's free hand and dragged him to the pink frilly stand.

As both the boys walked over to the stand Furuichi noticed they had made a very big mistake, because the people around them were 'Fuj-

"KYAAA~~~!" most of the girls turned around and looked at both Oga and Furuichi and how they were holding hands, their dirty minds took over, some fainted and some had nosebleeds.

Oga, being the thick headed guy he is, was confused. "What the hell is up with them?" Oga looked back at Furuichi expecting an answer but only saw and pale face and it looked to him the the poor sliveret was about to faint himself. "Furuichi? You okay?" Oga slapped at Furuichi's face a couple times and just shrugged, 'As long as he doesn't hit the ground.' Oga thought and walked through the bodies on the ground and past the girls with nosebleeds to talk to the clerk.

"Why hello there young man, how may i help you today?" the women on the other side of the stand, She had long scarlet hair, emerald eyes and she wore a White button up with a red cardigan that hung around her elbows, she wore a Red ribbon at the collar of her button up and a black skirt that reached her knees. She leaned forward with a smirk plastered across her face. "Uh, yeah you could help me out, You see me and my friend Furuichi didn't know what we were getting our selfs into and we ended up stuck here so we were hoping you could help us out." Oga said totally not aware of the stand he was currently at.

"Well honey you are in the "Magical Cherry Garden" a place were only true Otakus come and have a fantastic time every time the Full moon is out. And until the next Full Moon is out you can go back home, that is if you want to." The women explained to the teen as if rehearsed."We're where!?" Oga Asked with worry in his voice. "Well my dear boy, are your ears just for decoration? Because I just told you. Now steep aside I wanna see this 'friend' of yours." The red head replied to Oga with a annoyed look on her face.

Oga steeped in her view copying her annoyed look, he crossed his arms and looked down on the women sitting in the stand. "Is there other ways to go back to the real world?" Oga made sure to make him self clear that he didn't want to stay here for what looked like a month. "Let me think. No." She stated bluntly which seem to crush Oga's soul. "Maybe you could talk to the man who made this place, his name is Dantalion." The scarlet haired women " But I warn you, he is a charmer." She said with a smug look.

She looked around the the Wolf to get a glance at the 'friend' known as 'Furuichi', and when she saw the young boy she couldn't help but blush a bit.

"My my, what a pretty friend you have here, 'Furuichi' was it?" the women spoke around Oga and to the kitty, Furuichi escaped his stunned state and looked at the women at the stand and thought it would be rude if he didn't reply. " Ah! Yes my name is Furuichi Takayuki!" the kitten then bowed to the women. 'What a pretty lady...' Furuichi thought.

"What good manners you have." The women said with a smile. "My sweet hearts call me Yoshe." And Yoshe gave a wink at both boys, Oga had his " I wouldn't give shits about your name" face on and Furuichi have a kind smile on his. 'Wow these to are two opposites, and yet they are perfect standing side by side.' Yoshe thought with a smirk.

"Well, Anyways, we can only leave when the Full Moon is out?" Oga asked trying to change the subject. "That is correct my dearie~" Yoshe sang. "unless you find , but thats unlikly, the guy hides in his office all day." Yoshe said to the teens with a pout on her face."But the Full moom should be out in... Do do do do...Ah! In 28 Days!" Red head smiled brightly. "Do you guys have a place to stay? Because I wouldn't mind letting two little cuties in my place." Yoshe then again gave a wink.

"Really that would be great! Because I wouldn't want Beel to wake up, he needs to be some where safe." Furuichi fussed and gave a glance at the little baby. "Yeah that would be awesome if you could let us stay at you home." Oga said trying to act a bit kinder to the older women. "Its not a bother right because if it is we can always find a -" Furuichi sentence was stopped by the Red head "No No No... Its not a problem really! If it were one i would have suggested a hotel of some sort! Please its my pleasure." She smiled warmly "Ah, thanks you don't know how much this means to us!" Furuichi returned the bright smile.

"But there is a cost for staying in my home." She now had a dark smile and the sliveret's smile faded. "What sort of cost?" Oga said with a side of attitude. "Now now, do you really think I'll just let two very handsome boys come into my house without a payment? What i want is photos of both of you." She smirked. "Oh my god..." Furuichi face palmed and shook his head. "I don't see the problem." The wolf stated being very blunt while looking over to his cat friend. "Can you not read? DO you not see what kind of stand she has here?!" the cat scolded the wolf. Oga then looked up at the stand and read it out loud. "'Yaoi-wonder land! Fujoshi's welcomed and newcomers as well.'" The wolf just stared at the Sliver cat and saw the blush creeping on the others face, expecting an answer.

"*Sigh* It... Uhhh... Means...Argh." Furuichi struggled with his sentence, while the red head laughed a bone chilling laugh. "Yaoi means Boy love..." Furuichi muttered, taking some interest at the trunk of a tree fairly close. "Boy...love?" Oga echoed. "And that means?" Furuichi couldn't belive have stupid his friend was, Seriously! "My god Oga really?" Furuichi gave an annoyed glare at the 'Stupid Dog' as Furuichi put it. "Well I wouldn't have asked if I really didn't mean it!" Giving a glare right back. Yoshe couldn't help but snicker a bit and picked up her best seller manga book of BL and flipped to her favorite part of the book and shoved it towards Oga.

.

.

.

"Damn." Oga muttered out and grabbed the book and flipped through some pages and glanced back up to Yoshe. "So Yaoi is when I Put my *BLEEP* up Furuichi's *BLEEP* and I *BLEEP* inside of him?" Now the Red head started to laugh her face off while Furuichi just blushed and turned to a different direction form the Stand.

"Yes, thats one form of it. But really it is like 'Romance' but with boys, so you guys could be hugging, kissing, holding each other closely, some shots you guys could have the Wee little baby with you guys to." She cooed when she started stalking about the baby being in the shots. "Do you want any *BLEEP* shots too?" The wolf asked "Oh yeah we could do that if you guys want!" Red head exclaimed already feeling her blush appear. "Like what kind of positions?" Oga asked innocently "Oh and can have you hanging on to one of Takayuki's legs, acting as if Furuichi is yours and only yours, but that is one of those shonen-ai pictures. We could have Furuichi with he shirt off and you could be behind him covering his *BLEEP*. And Another one is you with your shirt off and your pant button undone but still on and with Furuichi near your *BLEEP* with his hands holding onto your thighs, and you also have your hands tangled in his hair. " Yoshe replied proudly. "Uh-huh I like it." Oga stated with a serious face and holding on to his chin thinking about it while still flipping though the book he was handed to.

As the two kept on talking about the positions and other junk, Furuichi looked at every one on the path near him, and he caught a sight of a man leaning on a cherry blossom tree with his eyes closed, he had white hair it was very long in the front and short in the back of his head. He was tall, and he wore a kimono of blue, black, and white. Furuichi must say the man was handsome. Furuichi tilted his head to try and get a better glance at this man, then the man opened his eyes and found the kitty staring towards him, the sliveret jumped and hid his face by turning back to the stand, with a flushed face.

The man smirked 'what a cute kitty cat' the man thought, he brung his umbrella up and started walking on the path way back to his home.

When Furuichi turned around back to the man he was gone Furuichi sighed in relief, and in disappointment, he kinda wanted to see the man some more.

"Furuichi!" Oga called out to his friend, Furuichi spun around and looked at both the Wolf and red head "Come on you wanna go to her place now?" Oga asked with a smile, Furuichi smiled back "Sure!" and so they all started walking down the opposite side of the path to the white haired man in the kimono, and while Oga and Furuichi were talking Yoshe turned and glared at the spot where the man was, as if trying to make sure he was no where near...

{AKWARD LINE BREAK}

Okay sorry it is short but i didn't know what else to do and i think that i posted chapter 2 to early and now i think i'll post this soon, and i am making a new fanfic, it is gonna be a fairy tale type of thing where oga is a wolf furuichi is a cat and baby bell is a pig (Just like this one but,) it is gonna be a AU, my friend/editor/ Writers block doctor helped me out on it so yeah if i dont update this im updating that. Buh bye!

¤KumaKid¤


	4. Hot Dreamy Nights

Okay so i'm writing this one and i kinda don't have a plan for it but i'm just YOLO-ing it right now so please now hate... ;-;

I Don't own nothing not even the air i breath (Canada owns it. But Matthew Williams is a nice man so let me have some. ^-^)

{HETALIA ^-^}

Yoshe led the cat and the wolf to her home in this crazy dimension. It was about a 5minuet walk, it was a beautiful walk too, they walked over a bridge and under that bridge swam pretty fish neither

boys have seen before, their scales were a sliver like colour yet when you look in a different angle the scales become the real colour of the fish.

When the trio and the sleeping baby finally come across Yoshe's home she opened the door and invited them in.

While taking off their shoes, the only female of them asked the eldest a question. "I am afraid you haven't told me your name yet..." while regarding the wolf. He glanced up at her and back to his shoes and mumbled "Oga, you can call me that..." he tailed off and starte roaming through the undiscovered area. Yoshe stared off in where Oga was last seen and back at the sliverette, "I'm sorry.. He must just be tired." Furuichi apologized in the case of Oga, The scarlet haired women nodded and show Furuichi to his room.

"I don't blame him or you, because coming in to the Garden can become tiring." The women stated "Oh yeah. And you guys can help yourselfs to the fridge, so make your selfs at home, I'll be gone for some time I'm just got to sell some more stuff at the stand and I should be back within 3-4 hours."

When she opened the door she found Oga lying on the bed and arms over top of his eyes. An idea then popped in side the fujoshi's head and she gave a small smirk to herself. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, I only have one guest room, so you two will have to share." And she waited to hear some 'What?!'s, 'Really?!'s and see some blushes but that train never came around.

Instead she saw Furuichi walk past her and grabbed a pillow and blanket, and placed it in the center of the bed and Oga, being on the other side of the bed began to arrange the pillow on his side so it was closer to the edge then in the middle and Furuichi copying him.

Yoshe stared in awe of the two boys, 'It was like this was rehearsed before...' When they were done rearranging the room Furuichi placed the piglet in the center of the bed and placed the blanket over top of him. Furuichi then started to strip down, and this made Yoshe start to freak out.

'Oh my god what is he doing?!' she thought to herself. When Furuichi took of his vest, he aimed for the only piece of clothing that covered his chest, but he was unable to reach it, after a couple more shots at it Furuichi was not in the mood to be wasting time something that he could have his best friend do. "Oga, I need some help here." Furuichi turned to Oga who too, was tired. He walked over to the sliverette and began to un-button his chest piece of the cosplay.

Now the Fujoshi got so flustered that she ran out of the room screaming "Kya~! I'll be home soooon~!" and the door slam echoed through out the house. Oga and Furuichi just stared at the now vacant place where the red heard stood. "Whats up with her?" Oga asked the shorter teen "I don't know... To tired." The sliver cat then fell back into Oga's arms and they stayed in that position for some.

Oga then needed to change so he picked up the sliverette bridal style, which earned him a small yelp, and placed him on the cat then got cozy under the sheets and got close to the baby demon. The Brunette took off his tang top and walked up the light switch and flicked it off. He then crawled under the sheet ,copying Furuichi, Oga snuggled in close to Beel and both teen fell asleep joining Beel in the sleep land.

~_Oga's dream~ _

_Oga looked down at the little sliverette's fluffy hair and he dug his fingers in the stands and tilted his head back and let out a groan is pleasure, 'damn is he ever great at this...' Oga thought. Oga's breath was hitched as the younger boy let go of his member, the air in the bathroom was cold. But then it was warmer when the others soft tongue wrapped around the shaft. "Argh... Takayuki" Oga groaned out and made his grip on the others head Oga brung his gaze back down to the boy with the cat ears and when the others eyes opened and looked up at Oga and brought their mouth away from Oga's shaft, Oga couldn't help but explode all over the cute face that made such a sexy act. _

_Oga then started to blush 'Holy shit! I just came all over his face! My...Cum... All over him...' Oga then snapped out of the thought and tried to grab some toilet paper, but he heard a licking like noise and when he turned back to Furuichi licking up the white goo that was Oga's and with the places his tongue couldn't reach he used his two fingers and swiped it up and brung them to his mouth. _

_Oga stared in awe of his best friend, and when Furuichi caught him staring, He gave him a big grin and in a nice smooth voice said "Can't waste a drop can we now, Tatsumi?" and then the sliverette stuck his tongue out._

_=^.^=_

_~Furuichi's dream~ _

_Furuichi didn't really dream at first but, he felt like some one wrapped a blanket around him and he snuggled into it and then he started to feel really warm, now he didn't like being to warm. But something long and hard was poking at his thighs ._

_Furuichi opened his eyes and saw arms wrapped around him, he felt who ever was behind them gently grinding against his thighs. Furuichi felt his face warm up, he was to scared to turn around and meet this unknown person behind him. The sliverette felt a warm breath ghostly floating around his neck and then nibble on his ear lobe._

_Furuichi flinched at the action and heard a low husky voice say "I'm glad you are awake... I can't take it any more..." Furuichi's eyes widened he knew the owner of the voice. But before he could do anything he was flipped lying on his stomach, the same warm breath of the man above him blew at his ear, causing the younger to squirm._

_Furuichi heard the chuckle of the older boy, he put on a pout face and when he was about to turn around, the other leaned down on his back and whispered in to the sliverette's ear. "You're so cute Takayuki." _

_Furuichi felt warm hand glide around his bare back and then reach over to his chest, then the hand pressed its self against on Furuichi's right nipple, Furuichi held in a moan and the other didn't seem to like that so he pinched the pink nub and Furuichi gasped at the sudden move._

_"Takayuki, Go on your hands and knees." the sliverette obeyed the older and then was on his hand and knees. He felt the other take back their place on his back and he glided his hand down Furuichi's chest to his hips and the other slipped his hand into Furuichi's shorts and grabbed hold on hip member._

_The touch made Furuichi shudder, his breath hitched, and moaning out. "Ta-tatsumi."_

_=^.^=_

It was late in the night when Oga woke up, he couldn't believe he dreamed about thee time in the bathroom at Furuichi's house. When Oga looked down at his problem, 'Shit...' when he was about to go to the bathroom, instead he heard Furuichi wake up, which scared the crap out of him.

"Damn, man don't scared me like that..." Oga let go of the sheets he was clutching on and stood up. Furuichi just looked at his friend and felt funny, when he looked down he found something interesting. 'God, Really? And why because of Oga? Why lord?' Furuichi got up and headed out to try and fin the bathroom.

When Furuichi left the room he heard Oga bump into something and him cursing, it was pretty dark, so Furuichi held his arms out to help him navigate his way to the bathroom. He then felt somebody and when he felt around the body surface, he heard the said someone speak "What are you doing?" Oga sounded a bit annoyed but Furuichi just ignored that thought and asked his own question.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Oga made what sounded like a groan and answered. "Yeah I'm just heading there right now, you don't have to go right?" "Uhh, yeah I need to go."

.

.

.

"Well I'm gonna go in there first." then Oga sprinted off to the bathroom with Furuichi at his tail.

"Hey! Thats not fair!" but it was too late Oga closed the door and made sure to lock it as well "Well try and get me then! HA!" Oga yelled at the other side of the door while the sliverette tried opening the door.

"Well how long are you gonna take?" the younger said, squirming on his side of the door. "As long as I need." the brunette said while starting a cold shower to finally fix the problem.

Furuichi didn't know what to do now, he hopped on his tippy toes as if it would help but it didn't. Furuichi would have to try and fix his problem with out a shower.

'The old fashion way i guess...' Furuichi thought, now Furuichi didn't always do this, but only when he need too, and now was one of those times he needed to. The sliverette didn't want to do it in the room where Beel sleep, because, well just because. No where near the bathroom because he didn't know when Oga was gonna step out of the shower. And he had to make sure it was no near Yoshe's room.

The living room was the only place he could think of that would give him some privacy. When he found the room in empty room, at first Furuichi didn't know where he should do it but, he just sat down on the couch (that was really soft btw) and just slipped his hand in his pants.

The sliverette felt like a total douch for doing this in someone else's home. But since Oga was in the bathroom he had no choice...

_=^.^=_

Oga turned the water off and began to exit the tub and dried himself off, luckly there were towels already set in the bathroom, ''Man girls are so tidy..." Oga said out loud even with no one there to listen and agree to th comment.

After getting dried off he got dressed and exited the bathroom. At first Oga didn't know where Furuichi, but he thought he must have gone to bed, So he navigated himself to the kitchen and opened the ice box.

He grabbed a juice box from the fridge, 'Hmm, still so neat...' he unwrapped the straw from its packaged, popped the straw through the hole and began to slurp away.

After a few seconds of silence, Oga heard a some sort of noise, now at first Oga had no clue what it could be, so he stayed silent for a moment.

"Nya~" Oga heard it again, he guessed his dog like senses were pretty cool.

Oga walked closer to where the noises came from, now it was never expected when they would be heard, he just heard them.

Oga was now walking through the hallways, and he was near the foyer, he turned to look inside the living room and choked on the juice he was drinking and crushed the juice box.

Oga swore, he just got hard again from such a sight.

{HETALIA ^-^}

Okay sorry for the sucky chapter but i needed to get the house part over with, so yeah...

Tell me what you would llike to read next chapter or any mistakes i made so please comment on what i have done wronge or what you think of this series kind of thing... ^-^

And please please tell me how you are all liking the fanfic , because i would like to know, it helps me write more and more ^-^

Kuma kid


	5. Stupid Dog

So sorry for late update but i am very lazy ;-; and i bet this chapter this is gonna suck, but i needed to get over this part of the story so then i could continue with the story... SIGH sorry i am so pissed cuz i really hate this chapter...

I don't own anything

Song(s):Talk dirty to me (Nightcore), G.U.Y (lady gaga), Black vow (Vocaliod), Toxic (male version),

{AWKAWRD LINE BREAK}

Oga couldn't believe his eyes, what he saw was the most erotic thing he has ever seen. The juice from his juice box dribbled down his arm, his boxers begun to feel uncomfortable. What Oga saw, was his little Sliverette siting on the couch. His pale legs raised up, knees connected, toes curled. His face was flushed, and his shoulders moved up and down slightly. He kept his eyes closed, and mouth open a bit.

Oga's eyes looked up and down Furuichi's frail frame. He heard the breath of the other, seeping through his pink lips. And the moans, that were quiet yet filled with lust. Oga gulped down the rest of his juice in his mouth. And spoke up, "F-Furuichi? What are you doing?"

Furuichi opened his eyes, saw the Brunette on the other side of the room. Shock filled his system, "O-Oga?! What the hell?! Get out of here!" He grabbed on to a pillow, and tossed it at the older teen. "Well, I asked you what you were first." Oga crossed his arms, still eyeing the younger male.

The Sliverette couldn't believe he was being asked, how was he supposed to say? 'Oh, you know. Just jerking off.' Hell no! He would never say such a thing! His mother didn't raise him to be a perverted.

(Ha, wow Furuichi ^-^)

"No-nothing, now go away, I'm trying to go to bed..." he stammered, while looking away from his friends gaze. "You know we have a bed, you could sleep there." Oga declared. "I don't want to sleep there. I'm just fine here, so you can have the bed. Now good night Oga." he added.

Both teens stayed in silence, waiting for the other to make a move. "What are you doing here?! I said I was sleeping here. So you can go sleep in the room!" the Sliverette hissed, his ears flattening to the back of his head and his tail up right like a stick. But Oga didn't move, nor did he take his gaze away from the other.

"I'm waiting till you come to bed." he announced. Both their eyes meet, and both bored into each others. Furuichi's eyes were sharp, and Oga's showed no fear. "Why? I said I was sleeping here. So why wait for me?" the Neko questioned the wolf.

"It's cause, I want you to be near. I don't like it when you leave." The Burenette stated, the younger teen looked up at the other with a loss of words. "W-well, I'm not leaving here, so you would be waiting for some time." Furuichi replied, glancing away from him.

Oga, held on a smug look, he strided over to a seat near the annoyed cat. He sat down, and brought his gaze back on Furuichi. The younger teen, watched his movements closely, making sure he didn't see what he was trying to hide.

"If we are going to be waiting, we should talk about what you were doing before. Yeah?" the Wolf asked, and the Sliverette just stared. "No way." Furuichi knew Oga was stubborn and all, but he thought if he were to wait out the other, then he could at least finish up what he was doing. But now he was sitting one to two feet away from him.

"Do I have to use force on you? C'mon man, just tell me what you were doing." The Brunette repeated, "No, I've told you before." the neko added. Again, they sat in silence.

Oga sighed, getting up from his spot. Walking over to the Sliverette, and towering over him. "W-what?" before the kitty could even think of what the other would do, the wolf was kneeling in front of him, spreading his legs.

"O-oi! What are you doing?!" Furuichi covered his member with his hands, hoping that the wolf hadn't see anything. "I did ask if I had to force it out of you. So I am going to know what you were doing just now." Oga replied.

The Brunette grabbed on to the Sliverettes hands, raising them up wards. He held it with one hand, and he reached down to Furuichi's member. "Hey! Stop that!" The cat protested, but it went unheard. He tried to shake off Oga's hands, but the other had a grip on him.

When he thought about kicking the other off. But then, the Brunette licked the tip of his shaft. His legs felt weak, the pleasure of the other's mouth had Furuichi under a spell. His breath was hitched, and he relaxed his arms.

Now these reactions did catch the wolf's attention, and he smirked. He continued on sucking the hard shaft, he let his grip on the other loosen. Oga felt the hands escape from his grasp, and latch on to his hair. The Brunette parted from the member and looked up at the Sliverette.

"Looks like you are enjoying this. You wanna tell me what you were doing now?" He suggested, but the other just glared at the Brunette. "Bite me." Furuichi told coldly. Oga just brought his head to the pale thiegh of the other teen, and drug his teeth in to it.

The cat yelped, and pushed the wolf's head up wards, and away from his body. Tears were pooling at the corners of this eyes, and both stared at each other. "What the hell?! Why did you bite me?!" Furuichi hissed, the Brunette licked his lips, cleaning off the blood. Staring in to the large gray orbs.

"You were being stubborn, so I had to make you corporate and be a good little kitten." He announcced, the words stabbing in to the Sliverette's pride. He couldn't just let this, 'Stupid Dog' as (he put it), throw him around. As if he was his master.

"Me? Your pet? You must be mistaken," The cat raised Oga's chin higher, so the cat felt in control of this situation. "As you can see, you are the dog, and I the cat. You hold no leash on me. But I have the leash on you."

The words brought shivers through out him. Yeah he heard his friend talk dirty before. But at this moment, the feeling of having some one think that they are powerful then you. He would never let such a thing happen to him, but the way Furuichi's words rang through his body. Oga just couldn't shake off the feeling.

"Is that so? So am I you pet? your 'Dog'?" The Brunette questioned, moving in closer to the Sliverettes lips. Both males memorized by each other, drew closer. The wolf felt the soft lips of the other. He wanted to feel more of him, he wanted to makee him scream his name. Oga opened his mouth, hoping the younger male would do the same.

Furuichi moved back from the kiss, with a smirk on his face. Oga gazed up at the cat in annoyance, "What? Weren't we just about to kiss?" he questioned. "Tsk tsk tsk, stupid dog, you have to listen to your master. And I want more then just a kiss."

The Brunette just stared at the younger boy, 'What was he thinking?' he thought. "Why are you my master? You're just a cat." He stated bluntly " Three reasons, One, I know more about this type of stuff then you. So that makes me the master. Two, Cats are smarter then dogs. And Three, I wanted to have the upper hand in this relation ship, and now is my chance." Furuichi answered, leaving the Brunette thinking over his reasons.

"Fine." Oga told the other, he jumpped up on the couch with Furuichi. He pushed the other down, hovering over him, licking up and down his collar to his jaw line. "O-oi! What are you doing!?" The Sliverette hissed.

"You can tell me what to do, like a dog." The wolf went down to his chest, nibbleing on his nipples, "But there is no way in hell. That I, Tatsumi Oga , will let you , Takayuki Furuichi, Top me." he looked up at the other, and saw the red painted on him.

Furuichi smacked the other on the head, " Don't speak when sucking on me!" Oga smirked, "You love it." The Sliverette looked away, trying to hide his flushed face. "Shut up!" The wolf then explored the other's body, how warm it was.

He reached down to his memeber, and the cat jumpped up. "Don't touch there!" he yelped, "Why? Don't you wanna feel good?" the Brunette questioned. Both just stared, 'This is so awkward...' Furuichi thought. He flopped down on the couch and raised his arms to his face.

"Ju-just do what you want..." The Silverette couldn't believe Oga, best friend, and him were doing such things. The wolf took this as a 'Please ravish me with you love.' type of thing, and he continued. Oga licked the member, he was tasting Furuichi, the thought of that made him harder, that is if it was possible.

He sat up, so looked at the other laying down. The Sliverette glanced up wondering what he wanted. "What?" "I want to do it." Oga told bluntly, "W-what?" Oga leaned down to the youngers ears, "I want to make you feel good." his warm breath brought shivers down Furuichi's spine.

"Why are you telling me this?" The cat couldn't fight at the blush "I want you to tell me what to do." the wolf licked at the younger's ear, waiting to be told what to do. "W-Well... Argh..." The Sliverette didn't know how to explain what to do. His mind was blank, 'Okay, calm down. Just breathe.' he thought to him slef.

The Silverette glared up at the wolf, "You know enough about having sex, so I bet you could do it." He told the older teen. The Brunette looked puzzled, 'What is he trying to do? See if I am skilled at this? Then again, I don't think he ever had sex either...' Oga sat back, thinking of what the cat's plan is.

"Screw it, I'm just gonna do this." The wolf stated, and the cat just sighed. Knowing he doesn't know a thing. 'Okay, so in health class, we have to put the *BEEP* in the lady's *BEEP*. But Furuichi doesn't have one...' Oga just stared down at the Silverette's lower part of his body, thinking that if he stared enough. One will pop up.

"ARGHH!" the Brunette howled, clutching on to his hair. Furuichi looked up at the 'Stupid Dog', 'How are you so stupid? It so simple...' he sighed. 'This is gonna be a long night'. "Furuichi, I can find the entrance. So where do I put my *BEEP*?" 'SO BLUNT!' The Silverette thought.

He gazed up at the Brunette, annoyed, even though Oga didn't know much. He thought he would know enough. "You really don't know?" the cat questioned, and the wolf shook his head. "Okay," Furuichi sighed. "This is so embarrassing..." he mummbled.

The Silverette flipped his body, so he was on his hands and knees. "Do... Um... See it now?" he felt his face flush. 'What is Oga thinking?' is what the cat thought while in the postion.

Oga stared at the younger teen, eyes widen, and shorts very uncomfortable. Furuichi's tail curled, and his ears were flattened at the back of his head. The Silverette clutched on to the couch pillows. 'Damn, thats hot.' The wolf thought to him self.

He flipped Furuichi back on to his back, he unzipped his shorts and pulled out his memeber. "Oga, what are-" The Brunette licked the others face. "I know what to do now. So just relax." he ressured the younger.

"Okay..." he mumbled, 'Wait, what is he using for lube?' he thought. "Hey Oga, what are you-" Furuichi screamed. "F-fuck!" the cat hissed. "O-oga... What the h-hell!?" he shouted. Oga looked shocked, and gloom fell over him. "I did it wrong didn't I?" he asked. "Well what did you do it hurts like fucking hell here!" he hissed.

~_two moments ago_~

_'Ha, I have this in the bag.' Oga thought to him self with a smug face. He held on to the Silverette's legs, and postioned himself at his entrance. 'So, if women can take it in, so could men!' (Stupid dog,) and he slammed in side of the poor smaller male._

_The wolf felt a bit to proud of him self, because he thought he would hear more of the younger teen's moans. But got bloody screams, that felt terrible to the ears. The Brunette looked up at the other, and saw tears falling down his cheeks._

_Even though, the Silverette looks beautiful when crying, it still made his heart break when seeing pain in the other. He wanted to try and comfort the other, but thought that maybe he needs some space alone. (Stupid stupid dog, you guys are having *BEEP*. saying he needs some time alone when you both are still conected.)_

Presant time

Furuichi glared at the older teen, "Are you fucking serious?" he asked. Oga nodded, "Yeah, I thought that if women could take in *BEEP* so could men." the wolf said stupidly. "Oh my god Oga... That is not cool..." the cat laid back resting his arms on top of his fore head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Oga sheepishly said. Furuichi sucked in small amounts of breath, trying to calm down and get use to having a Fucking *BEEP* in side of him! 'okay calm down, just calm down. You wanted this, and so does Oga. So try and fix this.'

The Silverette got on to his elbows and looked up at the older teen. "Okay, Oga just let me get use to having it in." The Brunette nodded, and both males held that postion for a couple moments.

The cat nodded, "Okay, I'm ready. You can start moving now." Now the wolf felt scared to make any quick movements. So he gently slided out, and moved his way back in. He looked at the younger male, his eyes were closed, a blush covering his face.

The tears still layed at the corners of his eyes. Oga glared at the little dropplets, and with out knowing. He thrusted in, he leaned closer in to the others face. The movement had Furuichi open his eyes, he saw Oga staring back at him.

"Wh-what?" The cat asked, "Close your eyes." the wolf demanded, he held a connfused look. But did as told. He felt the wet, yet warm, tongue wipe his eyes. When he was done, he opened his eyes and stared at the other.

"Hey... Um... Oga? You don't have to hold back... I mean you want this as much as I do. So... Ummm" the Silverette trailed off, the wolf just gazed at the other teen. He smirked, "How cute." Oga leaned to give a lick on the other's cheek.

"If thats what you want." Then, in a blink of the eye, Oga thrusted in to the younger. Hitting his pleasure spot, sending moans in to air. Furuichi grabbed on to the wolf, as if for dear life. As the Brunette began to thrust in faster and faster, the cat ended up clawing at his back.

Oga howled, feeling the warmth and the way the smaller male was so tight. He felt amazing in side of him, he wanted to feel more. He wanted the other to beg for more.

Both males stayed up all night, doing naughty, naughty things. And all while the Fujoshi ( she woke up after hearing furuichi shout) toke some pictures.

{AWKWARD LINE BREAK}

okay finaly down =w= but i shouldn't be so proud. cuz i havn't written much. but i hope i will write better in the near future! so please bear with me.

please tell me if you want anything else, write in the review box saying how you hated, loved or wanted to kill me cuz of this chapter.

until we meet again,

Kuma Kid


	6. The Start of the New Relationship

Okay mah bros... My Black berry Play book won't show the red line under the words i haven't written correctly. So you might find LOTS of mistakes. And i don't feel like getting a beta (I know, I'm a horrible writer .-.) but anyways!

Now that i am done with the house part of the story, I will be posting much much more! :D The real reason why i haven't been posting was because of that part in the story. (I know thats stupid) but really i just didn't feel like writing that I dont know why. Maybe because i'm lazy?

Okay, sorry for my chit chat, Lets get on with the Story!

I dont own anything.

Song(s): Meltdown (Rin), Magnet (Len and Rin), Butterfly on your right shoulder (Len and different one with 96 Neko),

{AWKWARD LINE BREAK}

The Silverette laid on the bed, smiling at the little piglet beside him. The baby played with his ears, laughing when ever they would twitch. Then, the older male felt some weight being placed on his hips. "Can I come on the bed now?" the wolf questioned, "No." he replied, hearing the other teen sigh in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon Furuichi. We both enjoyed that, so why aren't you letting on the bed?" the Brunette whined, the smaller male turned around (despite the pain) and smacked the other teen upside the head. "No I did not enjoy it! It was to painful because your teachniques were terrible! Plus you didn't even prepare me! I could be bleeding down there! Stupid dog.'' the cat hissed.

He turned his back on the Brunette and began to calm down a bit. Oga turned around too, facing the door, "Well then, why did you moan telling me to keep going 'faster' and 'harder'. And you came about-" a ninja pillow then attacked from behind. "Shut up! Bad dog! I never want to do that EVER again!" the Silverette shouted.

Oga turned around, seeing that the cat was clearly embarassed. "Whatever, you loved it." faceing towards the door once more.

After some time of silence, that Furuichi hated, Oga broke it with a question. "Why are you on the bed?" this being said, got the cat's attention. "You clawed at my back, it was bleeding too. I should be the one on the bed." The Silverette turned around, taking a glance at the scratched up back.

While doing so, Beel loved the tail that swayed around. Furuichi saw 10 different places where the scarlet lines laid, 5 on the left, and right. 'Must be painful...' He glided over them softly, feeling some guilt for cutting the other.

"But then again, I don't really mind. 'Cause they show that we did that, and you loved it." The Brunette stated, suddenly, a sharp pain was coming from his back. "Ow!" He barked, ''What the..." The wolf turned around, staring at the unamused cat. "Why did you do that?"

The Cat stuck his tounge out, "You loved it." and turned his back on him once more, then the Piglet began to play with the other's ears again, forgeting about the tail. Oga, not liking how they are acting towards each other, decided to do something about it.

Despite all that the younger teen said, he hopped on to the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist, and legs over tangled around his, thus, spooning him.

When the Silverette felt all of this warmth, he knew that the dog jumpped on the bed with him. NOT listening to what he just said. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?! Didn't you hear what I told you before?" The cat snarled.

"What do you think I'm doing genius? I'm laying down with you." the wolf answered, snugling closer to the younger male. "But you didn't answer my question! Why are you doing this!?" Furuichi stated, becoming a bit frustrated. "Why cant I? Is it bad that I might be cold, and want some warmth?" the Brunette questioned.

"Yes, Yes it is! Now scoot!" He started moving in wards the other's body. Trying to push him off the bed, but really, in Oga's eyes. He was trying to get closer, so he tighten his grip around the smaller male. The Silverette struggled in his arms. "Oga c'mon! let goooo." Furuichi whined.

"Stop acting like a Tsundere, and just relax." the Brunette declared, "Where the hell did you get that word from? 'Tsundere'? Do you even know what it means?" the younger questioned turning his neck to face the elder teen.

"I got it from this weird package that I found in here..." The wolf turned back to the floor, the warmth leaving Furuichi's back (Which he did mind very much). He picked up the pink bag, and took his place back next to the Silverette wrapping his arms around the shoulders showing the contents of it.

"See, here 'The Tsundere Uke, its just what the name says. Can be rude at times, but loves you with all their heart.' There are more different types of Ukes and Semes in here. I wonder what this is for." he asked, looking the book cover to cover. "I have no clue..." The cat commented, playing with the green haired baby's ears.

"There were four in the bed, and the little one said, 'Roll over! Roll Over!' So they all rolled over. Then one fell out." Suddenly, Oga felt some one wrap their arms around his waist. The wolf then barked, then growled afterwards. His grip around the smaller male was rough.

Furuichi turned around, trying to see who this person the Brunette was trying to protect Beel and him from. He saw the Fujoshi, hands raised and taking some steps away from the bed (Well, Oga). "Okay, Okay. Jeez, You don't need to go all 'Mama Bear'. Or, 'Protective Seme'... OMFG!" she yelled, gripping on her hair, falling down to her knees.

Both Oga and Furuichi looked at her with confused faces. "Okay, calm down... Phew, What now? Ahh yes." she said, while getting up from the floor. Hands on her waist, looking at the Wolf, Cat and the little piggy.

"Did you guys enjoy your night in the living room?" The Silverette was so shocked, that he sucked in his air to fast and started choking on it. "Wait, how did you know about that?" the Brunette questioned the Red head. "How could I not? Hahaha, First I heard this little one start yelling around," She commented looking down at the cat, who now caught their breathe.

"Then I heard a dog howling, and cats meowing. I must say, it was hot." Furuichi was now beet red, and Oga didn't really give a shit. " And I got some really nice shots. Now don't worry, I'm going to pixel up the picture. So no one is going to _really_ see your guys' junk." Again, the smaller male chocked on his air.

"Wait, You can't just sell pitures of us to others! I won't let that happen." Oga let go of the cat, standing up and crossing his arms. He looked down on the red head, trying to scare her like he did when she walked in. "Oh yes I can. You both said that you were willing to take *BEEP* photos. Also, you guys just had *BEEP* on the greatest couch I ever had. Which I had to clean afterwards, Because _some ones_ Seme doesn't know how to clean after they had a nice *BEEP*." Yoshe argued.

The Brunette glared down on the smaller woman, and knowing Oga as long as he has, Furuichi covered the baby's ears. Because the wolf was about to 'Out swear' the Otaku. "I won't let you show pictures of Furuichi being *BEEP*, because then other *BEEP* would want to walk up to him, take him, and *BEEP* him in a alley or something. So, if I ever find some sort of picture with Furuichi being *BEEP* of some sort..." Oga trailed off, leaning down closer to Yoshe.

"...I'll burn that *BEEP* couch of yours." now, even this would scare some one like Himekawa if being told this. But the fujoshi held her ground, smirking up at the teen. "Don't you want to show off your Uke Oga? He is something that every one would love, yes. But to show that he is yours would make it ten times better no?" Furuichi really didn't like how this conversation was going, he really just wanted to get some sleep.

"I don't know, because then people would want to try and take him away..." Oga stated. "oh... Poor baby Oga can't keep his little kitten safe... What ever should we do?" Yoshe teased, while pacing the room acting like she is trying to think of something.

This gesture got the best of Oga, "Hell no! Sell those pictures for all I care! I can protect him and Beel! So sell as many as you *BEEP* can! I'll show you!" The wolf barked, throwing his arms in the air. "Well, then I will." Yoshe smiled. "Also, for doing what you both did on my couch, You guys are going to go to the stand today and Q&A with the fandashis and fujoshis there."

"'Q&A'? whats that?" Furuichi asked, letting go of the little ones ears. "Questions and answer, its when people that love yaoi ask you guys, being the yaoi couple, questions. And you guys answer them how ever you like." Yoshe answered.

"So try and be ready around twelve, its about ten now. You guys know where the shower is so make sure to clean before we leave." Then the Red head left the room, "Can you get up from the bed?" Oga asked, turning around facing the younger male.

"I don't know, I guess." The Silverette answer, sitting up on the bed. "It just hurts a bit during sudden movements." The Wolf nodded, "Ah, sorry for umm ... Just going in side you like that. I guess I need to learn more about this type stuff." The Brunette said sheepishly, scraching the back of his head.

Furuichi looked up at the elder, gazing at the small pink spread against both cheeks. The Silverette smiled, "It's fine Oga, I bet you'll gain more knowledge of this soon." he stated warmly. The Brunette looked down on the other.

"So we will be doing it again? I thought you said you didn't want to?" The wolf questioned, with a smirk. "Well, I feel bad for you, so I'm letting you learn more about this type of stuff. You should be thanking me, Because once you get a girlfriend, and when you two start getting frisky. She'll love how you do her." The younger male argued, turning his head away from the other.

Oga smirked, he sat down next to the Silverette leaning on his shoulder, and wrapped a arm around his waist. "You and I know that the only person that would be loving my moves is going to be you." He looked up at the smaller male, seeing the blush reaching his ears. The Brunette moved closer and licked the others cheek.

"Come on, lets take a shower." The wolf lifted up the cat up, bridal style. "Oi! what are you doing!?" The younger hissed, holding on to the Brunettes neck, "Im taking us to the shower, so we can get ready for the Q&A stuff." He answered. "But what about Beel?!"

Both teens looked back at the young child, clapping his hands smiling. "Yoshe! Can you watch over Beel while me and Furuichi are in the shower?! Yeah thanks!" he shouted, not waiting for the female to answer and walked out, heading for the bathroom.

~During the shower time~

Giggle s were heard from where the cat, the wolf, and the pigglet stayed. The red head was laughing, showing the young green haired baby... pictures. But even thought she was a fujoshi, she still had a heart. They were shonen-ai pictures of the Silverette and the Brunette together.

"Which one is your favourite Beel-chan?" Yoshe question the little piggy, "Dabuu!" he gestured towards the photo of the three males (Furuichi, Oga and Beel) sleeping together. "Yeah I like that one too! We have so much in common." She agreed with a warm smile.

"You know, for a demon, you're not so bad."

{AWKWARD LINE BREAK}

WHAAATTT?! Yoshe, who has yaoi books for brains, knows that beel is a demon? how? Please stay tuned!

QUESTION TIME!

Okay so in the next chapter, their will be Q&A, I want you guys to leave comments about some questions that you want both Oga and Furuichi to answer (I will try my best to not be OOC). So please, I ask of you, to do so.

Im sorry this was a short chapter, but yeah... until the next chapter (Which will be out in 4-7 days)

KumaKid


End file.
